


【纺夏】洋葱汤

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 夏目发现纺哭过了
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691
Kudos: 1





	【纺夏】洋葱汤

**Author's Note:**

> 机器人纺和魔法师夏目的设定  
> 祝阅读愉快

夏目吃了一口纺端来的洋葱烤肉就吐了出来。  
“怎么了？不好吃吗？”纺关切地问。

“味道好奇怪……”  
虽然机器人没有味觉和嗅觉，但是平时根据菜谱也能做出不错的料理。还会记下夏目的口味做出相应的调整。  
“是不是哪里出了故障……”  
夏目看了一眼纺才发现不太对劲。衣服和袖口都皱巴巴黏糊糊的，眼镜上也有水渍的痕迹。脸上虽然挂着一贯的微笑，总觉得有点僵硬。  
“真是太可疑了。”  
“我们家从来没种过洋葱。”  
“这个洋葱哪里来的？！”  
“难道…”  
夏目捏了一下纺的脸颊，又舔了舔手指。  
“你哭过了？”

之前纺要求夏目给他增加眼泪的功能，夏目怀着一半为了满足纺一半为了自己好玩的心理，把眼泪的触发条件设置成“纺在射精的同时会泪流不止”。结果他们做爱的时候弄得到处都是眼泪，连夏目身上和脸上也是黏糊糊的。但是纺的兴致很高，对于可以流泪的自己非常满足的样子，夏目就一直保留了这个功能。

于是夏目脑中的推理是：  
“纺和别人做爱了？”  
虽然把纺捡回来并且做了各种改造。但是夏目并没有把自己当作纺唯一的主人，他希望纺和他的关系是平等的，因此也没有给纺加上什么限制措施。  
所以纺和别人做爱也是他的自由。

并且夏目一直宅在家里做研究的缘故，纺和附近居民的交往反而更频繁。因为喜欢帮助别人，受到了大家的欢迎。  
“纺恋爱了？”  
“是不是遇到了恋爱的问题导致软体不稳定所以没心思做饭。”  
夏目更进一步推理着。  
“洋葱也是朋友送的吧。”

“嗯……成为了能给人带来幸福的机器人呢。”  
“应该为他高兴才是。”  
“这是对我技术的肯定。”  
但是为什么感觉心里不是滋味，夏目皱起眉头。

“为了让你愧疚，我会一直在你身边的。”  
“我会补偿你的～就算要花上一辈子。”  
把纺捡回来的时候，好像是这样说的。

吃不下饭了，夏目丢下饭碗，赌气似的打开一本魔法书。  
“纺哥哥，你一定要幸福啊。”对着纺咬牙切齿地说。

“夏目君为什么生气了啊。”  
“你不开心的话，我也不会幸福的。”  
“洋葱很难吃吗？我会重新做饭的。”  
“我上次给邻居帮忙，他们送了洋葱给我。”

“嗯。我才没有因为你收了别人的洋葱（跟别人做爱）不开心噢。”夏目话里带刺。

“我以前没烹饪过洋葱，结果切洋葱的时候突然哭个不停。”  
“把眼镜都打湿了也看不清楚东西。”  
“我还以为自己哪里出故障了。”  
“后来眼泪大概流光了吧。”  
“勉勉强强做完饭。怕夏目君饿着就先拿来了。”  
“对不起啊我应该重新做饭的。毕竟我没有味觉和嗅觉。”机器人很愧疚的样子，脸红着小声说道。

“来历不明的蔬菜我也不会收了。”又想到什么似的补充了一句。  
“本来以为做新的料理会让夏目君高兴的。”  
“我一直笨手笨脚的。给夏目君添麻烦了。”

“什么啊结果是洋葱的刺激。”  
“原来会对我设置的眼泪起作用啊。”  
夏目如释重负。  
“这是防护眼镜，下次切洋葱戴上吧。”

“还是希望，你的眼泪，只属于我一个人。”魔法师并没有意识到自己心里一直这么想。

（另外一种结局。一边哭一边切洋葱的纺怕弄脏衣服干脆脱了衣服裸体穿了围裙做饭。闻到饭香嘴馋过来的夏目看到这个情景把持不住干脆在厨房台面上把纺吃干抹净。第二天又指名说要吃洋葱色拉。）


End file.
